Telecommunications services, such as telephony, Internet and cable TV signals, can be distributed among a group of residential or commercial users by way of telecommunications equipment that is housed in an enclosure dedicated to that group of users. Such an enclosure may comprise a metal cabinet resting on a concrete pad. The cabinet has an access opening for installation and service of the telecommunications equipment within the cabinet, and has an access panel for closing the access opening. Since the telecommunications equipment emits and is susceptible to EMI, the cabinet is constructed to provide EMI shielding when the access panel is closed. However, the EMI shielding can be discontinuous across a seam between the access panel and the adjacent edge portion of the cabinet structure around the periphery of the access opening. Therefore, the access panel and the edge portion of the cabinet structure are constricted to adjoin each other in electrically conductive contact. This contact provides a low resistive impedance (LRI) path across the seam so that the EMI shielding is not unduly inhibited by the seam. The electrically conductive contact is established by and between electrically conductive gaskets, electrically conductive tape, and/or electrically conductive paint on the access panel and the cabinet structure.